Generally, aviaries are constructed as a building or enclosure having a plurality of cages positioned therein. With specific regard to cages used to house hens, the cages typically include nesting areas for the hens, as well as areas for the hens to move around, scratch and peck. Some modern aviaries also include means for automated egg collection. The building shields the hens from inclement weather, prevents the hens from wandering off and protects the hens from outside predators. As such, the building, or structure at least partially enclosing the cages, should be structurally sound and capable of effectively providing the necessary safety and protection for the hens.
Typically, an aviary is constructed by first pouring a concrete foundation. The building is then constructed and secured to this foundation by building walls and securing the walls to the concrete. A roof is then constructed and secured to the walls. After construction of the building is complete, the cages are constructed within the building. Unfortunately, this method of constructing the aviary is slow and costly. A need remains for a system and method for constructing an aviary that is faster and more efficient that conventional means.
The present disclosure is directed to such an endeavor.